Caesar Lucifer
Caesar Lucifer, born as Caesar Beelzebub, is the current Great Satan who holds the name of Lucifer. He is the Satan in Charge of Domestic Affairs, working alongside Nicholas Satan however he focuses more on the courts and police sections. Him, Valencia Leviathan and Rhea Asmodeus are the only three devils of the Underworld who retain control over devil troops, however his knights act as a police force rather than a secret intelligence or military agency. He is married to Valencia Leviathan and they have one daughter, Dahlia Orias. He is extremely loyal to the Underworld, willing to give up everything to preserve the devil race. He is however, extremely rare among devils, being a devil who became a monk due to his work under Sun Wukong in his youth. He is the second oldest of all the Great Satans, being almost 600 years in age. Appearance Caesar, despite being 600 years old, appears to be a handsome man with spiky blonde hair and gold colored eyes. He is typically seen wearing a robe given to him by Sun Wukong which is black with red arm straps with gold accents lining both arms, and a gold ritual tag. He also wears two rows of red prayer beads. His height is 6'1 making him a few inches shorter to Niklaus. Personality Caesar is described as a serious man, who cares about protecting the Underworld and upholding the rules and regulations put in place. He is described as having a opposing philosophy to Nicholas Satan, as he is more carefree and hands off with his dealings with the Underworld domestic affairs, Caesar is concerned with upholding justice and keeping track of all that occurs in the Underworld. He hates to be disturbed while working and despite his conflicting feelings regarding Nicholas, he respects his rule as King Satan. He also is shown to put the care of the Underworld over his family, as he sided with the New Satan Faction due to his fears that the Old Satan Faction would continue the Great War and destroy the Underworld after the loss of so many clans. He is more concerned with making the Underworld stronger over anything else and seems to have taken a great interest in making sure the Underworld progresses rather than stagnates in power. He seems to be at a rivalry with Castiel, a angel he fought with on multiple occasions during the War against Heaven. To a extent he seems to have started to enjoy battle a bit more and takes his position as a Satan very seriously, willing to eliminate any threat that stands in his way. He also seems to take a interest in the devil children, as he took care of Leon Vapula, the heir to the Dantalion Clan who was made a war orphan as a small child due to his parent's death during the Great War. History Caesar Lucifer, was born the Prince of the Beelzebub family, second in line to take on the Beelzebub clan, with his mother being from the Sitri Clan, however despite his high amount of demonic power and potential he was born a coward, too afraid to fight in a war his father felt extreme embarrassment having him as his son and Caesar later ran away to escape his family after being bested in battle by his older brother. He later stumbled to Japan where he met the Buddha, Sun Wukong. After meeting the young boy, Caesar after completing a simply task for the Monkey King, he agreed to train Caesar and taught him the principle of controlling and manipulating ki despite him being a devil. After his training, Caesar found the confidence to return to the Underworld but still faced disapproval from his father due to his usage of ki. After his father's death during the Great War, he couldn't agree to ally with his family and the other Original Devil Clans, who wanted to continue the Great War therefore he fought alongside Asmodeus and worked his way up in the New Satan Faction later leading and controlling his own army after taking the name of Lucifer. He faced his sibling while Nicholas was working on killing the other Old Satan Faction Leaders and had him face a trial to which he was sealed in the Cocytus as a war criminal. After the conclusion of the Great Civil War he married Saylena Beelzebub, a fellow Satan and had a child of the Twilight Generation (a name meant to describe the young generation born after all the war, a reference to the light period between day and night), his daughter Dahlia Orias. Powers and Abilities To Be Announced Equipment To Be Announced Trivia * His history/story is similar to Sairaorg in some ways however I was originally basing it off of Zuko from the Avatar Franchise. * Him meeting Sun Wukong is a reference to him facing his own Journey and trials. * He is the only one of the Great Satans to have been a member of the Old Satan Faction as well. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse